Is it Really so Strange?
by BlindingNostalgia
Summary: Isabella Rosetti and Sirius Black are best friends, nothing more. But how long will that last ? Pairings: SB/OC JP/LE RL/OC Rated M for language and possible adult content in later chapters.


**Isabella POV**

"Mama, I will be fine, I promise. I'm in sixth year, it's not like it's anything new to you. Ti amo, mama," My mother still clung to me like I was her newborn child, though. Well, there are Italian mothers for you. "Mi manchi, amore mio!" My mother cried as I pried myself away from her. How embarrassing, screaming Italian at me across King's cross.

I looked around and tried to spot my best friend. Shouldn't be hard, considering he's 6 foot 2.

Finally, I did spot him, waving madly at me from across the platform. He grinned at me then disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later, next to me.

He grabbed me into a massive hug, "Iz, I've missed you so much. This summer was awful, the worst yet," he breathed. Sirius Black, my best friend (apart from Lily) and marauder extraordinaire may have had a cool, calm and collected outside, but inside, he had a terrible home life.

I frowned and squeezed him back. He pulled away and smiled, "How was your holiday, Iz?" He was the only one I allowed to call me Iz, apart from Stephano, my brother. "Alright, I suppose, spent it in Italy, as usual," I smiled. My parents were both Italian but I was raised in London. We went back to Italy every Summer.

"I can tell," he laughed, "Got quite a tan on you!" He grabbed my trunk and started lugging it down the platform, "Mine's onboard, James and I already got a carriage," he explained.

We got on the train and walked along the aisle looking for James.

We didn't have to look very far,he attacked me from behind. "IZZY!" He screamed, I shushed him but turned around into a full hug nonetheless.

"Seen Lily around?" He asked, "No, James, not yet," I sighed, he was still hung up on Lily. Feel bad for the poor guy, she's having none of that.

The train ride went pretty fast, with Remus and Lily up in the prefects compartment for most of it, to James' dismay.

Soon, we were in the Great Hall and after boring speeches, first year sorting and watching James and Sirius eat like they hadn't eaten all Summer, it was time to go back to our beds, after a long empty Summer on their part.

I linked arms with Sirius and we strolled up to the common room, as Lily had to help out the first years. When we got upstairs I realized I was exhausted, so I excused myself and went straight to bed.

I sighed as I sunk into my bed and closed my eyes.

~...~

The next day was a Monday, unfortunately.

We were given our timetables at breakfast by McGonagall. "Rosetti, you are continuing Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy to N.E.W.T. level. Correct?" McGonnagall said when she got to me.  
"Yes, Professor," I smiled. "Very well, here is your schedule" she said with a flourish of her robes as she walked off.

Sirius grabbed my timetable and held it next to his own, "Well, Iz, we have Potions, DADA, T-Fig and Astronomy together.. not too bad"  
I sighed and retrieved my timetable, "Yeah, except we have double Potions with the Slytherins now," I frowned.

Not that Slughorn wasnt a nice teacher, I mean, He was. It was just the Slytherins.

They were so insufferable.

I never could understand just how Lily put up with her other best friend, Severus Snape. Lily and Severus' friendship annoyed James to no end, and he made sure Snape knew about it.

He tortured him without mercy, and usually when Lily wasn't around, and couldn't come to his aid.

It was clear to everyone and their aunts that Snape was in love with Lily.

Everyone, except of course, Lily.

She was completely naïve about it and refused to listen anyone who tried to tell her otherwise. Well of course, none of that mattered now... not after the incidents of last year.

Sirius and I walked slowly to potions, trying to kill as much time as possible before we had to sit down for 2 hours with the Slytherins.  
"So.. How was your Summer? What did you do?" Sirius asked. "It was good, I was in Italy literally the whole time so I just hung out with my Italian friends and Steph. Just went to parties, stuff like that.

I was about to ask how his was but I happened to look up and found my self face-to-face with Snivellus himself. "Rosetti," he sneered. I nodded at him and turned back to Sirius to continue our conversation but was interrupted by Slughorn walking in.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Summer is over! As you all know you are now in your Sixth Year, and that only means one thing, one year closer to your N.E.W.T.s. I expect to see each and every one of you trying your best. To help speed things up a little I'm going to partner everyone up." There was a unanimous groan throughout the class.

Slughorn began to list off pairs but i wasn't really listening to him until he got to my name. "Isabella Rosetti and... Andrew Hopkins." I looked over towards Andrew. He smiled and waved at me. I didn't know him very well but he was tall, blonde and good-looking so it suited me just fine. One of the few decent Slytherins.

I walked over to him and took a seat. "Hi Isabella, how was your summer?" he asked politely. "Oh you know, fine.. yours?" I replied. "The same.." he answered. We continued with this mundane small talk until the end of the class when he grabbed my arm as I stood up.

"Hey, there's a Hosmeade weekend coming up and I was just wondering, would you like to go with me?" He smiled hopefully. I was surprised, but flattered. "I'd love to," I replied. He smiled at me and turned to walk over to his friends. Lily slinked up beside me with a knowing smile. "So, what was Hopkins asking you?", I sighed, "He asked me to Hosmeade next weekend, I said yes." Lily squealed, "How exciting!"

I smiled back, yes, it _is _exciting.


End file.
